


To The Top

by NullBubby



Series: Select Destination [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Elevators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullBubby/pseuds/NullBubby
Summary: A short elevator ride to the top of the building. With a few odd passengers along the way.
Series: Select Destination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792261
Kudos: 5





	To The Top

Outside, a blue, egg-shaped figure walked towards the entrance of the building. His face was completely covered by blue robes, leaving only his yellow eyes visible through the darkness. Under his cloak was a small lump that twitched slightly every so often, though not enough for others to notice. Entering through the automatic glass doors, he started towards the nearest elevator according to the signs.

Of course, there would have to be a short wait for it to arrive after pressing the button, and he didn’t have anything to do. After a few seconds of bobbing back and forth slightly, he went up to the nearby wall and leaned against it. His lump bounced a few times, but a hand placed over quickly stopped it.

Nearby, a pink-haired woman was looking around the area, looking to be lost. Upon spotting the elevator, she walked up and gave the person already there a quick wave. She quickly noticed that he was already waiting for it to come down, so she waited just in front of the doors.

Not too much later, a short ding came, signifying their ride had arrived. They gave each other a short look and went inside, eyeing the control panel as they entered. Neither made a move to select their destination as the door closed off.

“You go first,” the egg offered. “I’m in no hurry to get anywhere.”

“No, I’m fine.” She motioned towards the buttons.

“Alright then.” He pressed the button for the top floor and took a step back. The other made no move to select a destination.

Just a few floors up, the lump began hopping once again. The blue individual tried to quietly calm it down, but to no avail. It landed on the floor and bounced off the wall quite a few times, attracting the attention of the stranger in the cabin with him. He looked up at her somewhat embarrassedly, then resumed his process for a while longer until it finally stopped. With a short chuckle, he stared downwards towards the floor.

“Is that your pet you have there?” the woman asked after a while.

“Uh, no. It’s just...” He swallowed a couple of times. “It’s something else.”

Unbeknownst to him, however, the lump disappeared and had instead moved towards the opening of his cloak. From outside, all that could be seen of it was two big googly eyes staring at the woman and a long tongue.

For a while, he didn’t notice what it was doing. Only when he saw the other staring at it did he look down and spot the problem. He quickly pushed it back deep into his cloak and hoped that she wouldn’t care about it.

“Does it have a name?” she asked.

“Yeah. His name’s...” He considered whether or not it would be okay to tell her about it. But hey, what’s the worst that could come out of it? Even if she was a stranger, she looked kind enough. “He’s called Gooey.”

“Are you planning on doing something with it?”

“I can’t tell you, sorry.”

“Oh, that’s alright then.”

The two stood against the wall in silence as the floor number rose higher and higher. Both were feeling a little uncomfortable by the awkwardness of the situation, but they didn’t let it on.

After a while, the woman turned to face him. “May I ask of your name?”

“Oh, sure. I’m Magolor. And you?”

“Susie.” She held out a hand for a shake. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Afterwards, they returned to silence. Magolor took a look up at how far they’d gone to see that there was still a long way to go until the top. With a sigh, he leaned against the wall once more.

The elevator stopped not too much later and the door opened slowly. At first, nobody could be seen, then a stitched boy came into view and walked in, giving the two inside a smile. His body was made entirely out of brown felt and he had what looked to be buttons for eyes. A zipper ran down his torso, though it looked for show more than anything else. Several seconds later, the door closed without anyone else coming in and they continued their ascent.

For the most part, the other two paid the boy no mind as he hopped around slightly and made strange faces. After quite some time, he remembered what he was doing and pressed one of the floor’s buttons, then sat down in the corner and waited patiently, bobbing his head from side to side. For some strange reason, music notes emerged from his head in doing so.

The elevator stopped once more and the door opened, again revealing no one there. A dog barking could be faintly heard in the distance, though it quickly stopped as the door began to close. The sound of something rolling along the ground sped up hastily until something was placed in the doorway and it opened up, revealing a greyish robot and a puppy trailing it. The two entered and moved towards an empty corner of the cabin as the elevator began rising again.

The robot that had entered was a rectangular shape with a box head. Its “face” was composed of only a square white screen that was currently blank. Below its body was a short pole attached to a single wheel, which it used to get around. It had two vices for arms, currently being used to keep its puppy in place.

A good bit of tugging later and the dog eventually just gave up and rested itself next to the robot.

Susie seemed especially interested in the new passenger to come aboard. Without hesitation, she approached it.

“Excuse me.” The machine looked up to her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a model like yours before. May I ask for the details?”

It looked down towards its dog, then crouched slightly and made a humming sound. From the back of its head popped out a piece of paper, which it took and held in front of itself. The puppy, however, seeing the opportunity, hopped up and snagged the paper in its jaw, then laid back down.

While the robot struggled with the dog, another stop was made. Yet again, nothing could be seen, but footsteps came inside. As the door closed, the new figure showed itself from the back of the cabin as a completely flat, monochromatic shade of black in the form of a cartoonish person. They were so thin that it was near impossible to spot them from certain angles. Walking up to the control panel in short skips of movement, they pressed a button and went back to the wall.

The puppy still wasn’t willing to let go of the sheet, and the robot soon realized that it was probably too soggy to be useful anymore. Crouching down, it printed another sheet and this time held the dog in place as it gave the paper to Susie.

“Thank you.” She walked towards where Magolor was standing to inspect it.

He didn’t care all that much about it, but with such a long wait he couldn’t help but at least get a peek. From where he was standing, it was hard to read the words of the page except for a large header at the top, reading something along the lines of “L9 Loader”. The rest of it was just scribbles to him, so he continued staring towards the ground in silence.

The flat figure walked up to the craft boy and began making a few beeping sounds. The boy replied with a few gestures, looking to be a sort of conversation without words. After a short while, the boy pulled out a ball of jam from somewhere behind him and handed it to the other, who accepted it happily. The whole ball was stuffed in the figure’s mouth, surprisingly making no sort of mess at all.

Gooey began peeking out again, eyeing the control panel of the elevator. He sneakily hopped as close as he could towards it without exiting the shadows, keeping sure not to alert anyone. At his destination, he reached out with his tongue as far as he could towards the buttons, just barely out of reach. Unfortunately for him, Magolor quickly took notice and pushed him back so he couldn’t cause any mischief.

At the next stop, the flat figure walked outside with the boy following close behind. As he left, the sack fellow waved to the others and smiled, then ran off to catch up with his new friend.

The remaining passengers kept silent for the last stretch of the trip. Only a few more floors remained until the top, which looked to be the robot’s destination as well.

Upon the doors opening for the last time, everyone still inside filed out the door. The robot waited for the other two to exit first, then rolled outside with its dog following. Susie and Magolor watched as the other two headed down one of the long corridors and disappeared around a corner.

“Guess I’ll see you later.” Magolor started down an opposite hall.

“Likewise.” They gave each other a wave as they parted ways.

So that was certainly an interesting trip. Especially with that robot and its dog. But there wasn’t much time to be thinking about what had happened, as he really needed to get Gooey where he needed to be. Hopefully he wouldn’t try and escape, because it would be a pain trying to recover him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools y'all.
> 
> Also I may or may not be doing something with these noobs in the near future. And random question does anyone actually know the robot? Just sayin' Ice Cream is the best of the series.
> 
> (ok edit from the future I'm considering if Kitty is the best actually idk anymore)


End file.
